


Afterglow

by darkdream253



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Lazarus Pit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdream253/pseuds/darkdream253
Summary: There's a certain effect that the pit gave Jason, and Tim has a lot of fun exploiting it.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> A dumb idea I got in my head when looking for writing prompts. It just kind of stuck there and I just had to write it.

“You really need to stop doing that,” Jason panted heavily.

Tim had started a nightly routine after finding out about one particular effect of the pit. One he seemed to take enjoyment out of exploiting. Not that Jason really cared, but Tim was basically teasing him at this point.

“You know you like it,” Tim wrapped an arm around Jason's bare chest,” Plus, I like using you as a nightlight.”

Tim chuckled even as Jason glared at him,” That's not funny, Tim. I'm gonna start wearing a shirt to bed.”

“No, I like it when you glow,” Tim teasingly whined, tracing patterns into Jason's skin.

It reacted almost like a sunburn, Jason's skin changing colors slightly when pressed. Tim's fingers left designs in the glowing green of Jason's skin, the glow already starting to fade. It never lasted long, but Jason knew the glow might come back if Tim kept touching him like that.

Jason had known about this effect of the pit for awhile now, but Tim only found out more recently. He'd discovered it shortly after they'd started dating, when their night had gotten a little too hot and heavy.

When Jason had started glowing, Tim had initially started laughing. Jason had gotten angry at Tim for laughing, killing the mood and the glow with it. But Tim apologized and said he actually thought it was kind of cute.

Jason's skin glows green when he's horny.

Now that Tim knew it, he coaxed the glowing reaction out of Jason every night. Sometimes in more vigorous ways, but most of the time it was just heavy petting. It was borderline teasing to Jason, but he wasn't going to fault Tim for it.

To be fair, it was one of the less harmful effects from the pit and he liked what Tim could do to him now that he knew exactly where to touch and how. It was the only thing the pit gave him that Jason could actually live with.

Tim was only half conscious now, his fingers still mindlessly massaging Jason's skin until it started to brighten up again. Tim still took notice, sleepily whispering to Jason,” Mmm, do you like that?”

“Maybe I do,” Jason gave a sly smile.

There was a breathy chuckle from Tim and his fingers became slightly more active in their movements. Jason let out a contented noise, the dim glow brightening a little with it.

Jason kissed the top of Tim's head as he moved himself a little closer, pulling Tim against his chest. Jason began to drift off to the comfortable feeling of Tim's fingers ghosting across his skin. It wasn't long until both of them were asleep, the only glow left in the room from the moonlight.


End file.
